Sacred Beast
The Sacred Beasts are 3 very powerful monsters released in the Shadow of Infinity booster set: * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms These were the main plot of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and they are the legally "Redone" versions of the Egyptian God Cards. The Sacred Beasts have a combined form Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos, a fusion of the three. While the Egyptian God cards have a fusion form named The Creator God of Light, Horakhty(Anime and Manga only) Design The designs of the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon and Raviel were overseen by Kenichi Hara. Each of them resembles one of the three Egyptian God Cards; Uria finds a counterpart in Slifer the Sky Dragon, Hamon in The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Raviel in Obelisk the Tormentor. Unlike the God Cards, however, they possess certain visual cues that make them distinct from their predecessors, including translucent wings and more pronounced claws and skeletal features. The Sacred Beasts are named after angels in Judeo-Christianity. Uria's name is an alternate spelling of the name of Uriah. Hamon's name originates from the Book of Esther (Hamon is considered an alternate spelling of Haman), and Raviel's name is an alternate spelling of the name of Raziel. Anime History In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the Sacred Beasts are legendary creatures whose cards were sealed by Kagemaru underneath Duel Academy behind the Spirit Gate, which requires seven Spirit Keys to open. Should they ever be set free from their stronghold, chaos and darkness will envelop the world, destroying everything. They were believed to have been created as a means of bringing about a balance of power between the Egyptian God Cards. The Shadow Riders sought to acquire the Spirit Keys and revive the Sacred Beasts. In order to open the gate, a strong dueling presence is required; if the keys are stolen and placed in the gate, for example, nothing will occur. To meet the challenge of the Shadow Riders, seven of Duel Academy's finest duelists were selected, and although the Shadow Riders were defeated, Kagemaru managed to awaken the Sacred Beasts regardless. In exchange for freeing them from imprisonment, the Sacred Beasts slowly returned Kagemaru to a youthful state, empowering him with the energy sapped from Duel Monster spirits, but Jaden Yuki's interference resulted in the man's downfall. They were thus locked away once more. After Duel Academy is transported to an alternate dimension in the third season, a possessed by Yubel Marcel retrieves the Sacred Beasts and adds them to his deck, which boosts the summoning speed of the Sacred Beasts and also supports the summoning of their combined form, Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos. And when Jesse Anderson(possessed by Yubel) reappears after he disappears for episodes 131-147, he uses them based around quickly Summoning the Beasts and Armitael. Although Yubel didn't use them in its final duel with Jaden, they were in its deck. What happen to them after Yubel merged with Jaden is unknown.the sacred beasts cards and the egyptian god cards create a most powerful shadow structure deck in the duel . Category:Archetype